


Cold Sheets

by xiora



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiora/pseuds/xiora
Summary: Sosuke woke up late at night feeling cold, and tried to claim his stolen blanket back.He succeeded, but he overlooked the fact that his actions brought upon dire consequences.





	Cold Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I decided to post this old piece from 3 years ago here. If you spot something similar to this, it was published in my writing blog too. This was written when I was feeling tired and sleepy, but I hope you enjoy it~

_Cold_

Eyelids fluttered open and with a hazy state of mind, Sosuke turned around to check on Makoto before glancing at the clock on the wall. The hands etched onto the device casting shadows on the wall and it moved ever so slowly.

_4.34_

It became an unusual habit for him; waking up in the middle of the morning without any reason. The sun had not yet rise and the room was barely illuminated by the soft glow of the lantern beside their bed. This time he felt a breeze brushing his bare legs and he shivered lightly, body scooted closer towards Makoto and hugged him from the back, lightly kissing his nape and nuzzled between the tufts of olive green hair.

The blanket they shared were covered around his body and the remaining length of cloth that was supposedly be enough to protect Sosuke from the cold were pooled around his legs. Sosuke gently tugged the light brown blanket to relinquish the warmth underneath it but it won’t budge and instead it was pulled harshly from his grasp.

Sosuke was stunned, not knowing the fact that Makoto was a blanket hogger though he would’ve find this situation cute; save it for the fact that the chilly air had numbed his sensations and he could really use a heater to warm up his body. However, the only source of heat that could desensitize the cause of his constant trembling was far away from his reach.

 _‘Cute or not, I’m not gonna die young from being frozen to death,'_ Sosuke thought and strengthened his resolve before giving an experimental tug on the blanket. As he thought, it barely budged an inch - his annoyance growing ever prominent when Makoto tightened his grip around it.

Thus, the battle for the blanket ensued; with Sosuke wrestling and yanking the blanket roughly since the method of gently pulling and tugging the blanket to uncover the impenetrable cocoon next to him failed spectacularly. It was a bad move; the man had barely dodged the deadly punch thrown to his direction and the second one had hit him square on the jaw but with less force.

Of course, the green-eyed angel was sleeping soundly without any signs of waking up but he had turned around to face Sosuke. He rubbed his jaw and winced in pain, where a bruise starts to blossom on his tanned skin. Although he's uninjured, save it for a minor bruise, the throbbing pain did not dissipate. He sat for a moment, glaring at Makoto and muttered, “Screw it.” He peeled off Makoto’s tight grip of the blanket and pulled Makoto close to his body. His head nodding off cozily on Sosuke’s chest. Their legs were tangled together on the bed and sheets ruffled underneath them as Sosuke had Makoto locked in his embrace and had successfully gotten the blanket to cover not only his body, but Makoto too.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips as Makoto showed no signs of resistance and continued sleeping soundly despite the dispute. He buried his nose between the tousled hair of his lover and closed his eyes, trying to get a few more hours of sleep before they had to head out for practice.

_'Having you in my arms is worth the trouble of getting punched.'_


End file.
